


Fly on the Wall

by Summer_Hartwell



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, What Have I Done, accidental voyerism, bbrae - Freeform, i tried to write porn and accidentally spat out 7227 words, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Hartwell/pseuds/Summer_Hartwell
Summary: After getting an unexpected eyeful on a hot summer evening, Raven can't stop dreaming about her deceptively hunky green teammate. But following a week of frustrating flights of unfulfilled fancy, can she find the courage to do something -- or someONE -- about it?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	1. Part 1

PART ONE

Raven felt the pressure of his body on top of hers, pinning her to the mattress and taking the breath out of her as his lips ghosted down her neck. He left a trail of kisses from ear to collarbone as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, tight and unyielding. “You’re so gorgeous, Raven,” he whispered, and she shivered at the sensation of his words against her skin. His hips ground against hers, heat pooling between her thighs as her nails dug into the taut skin of his muscled back. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her, eager as it twitched beneath the thin fabric of his pants. She couldn’t take it – she needed him to touch her, and the small whimper she let out when he sank his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass said as much. “I want to be inside of you,” he murmured, punctuated by his hands and his hips working in tandem to press against her, hard. She gasped at the motion, growing wetter by the second.

“Please,” she whispered, as the hand on her butt slipped down her thigh and pulled her knee to the side, granting him access to her most intimate parts.

“Say that again and I just might,” he teased, kissing the cleavage that spilled from the top of her bra. His fingers traced their way up her thigh.

“Please, Gar,” she panted, “Fuck me.”

Raven started awake, drenched in sweat and short of breath. It had happened AGAIN. Why oh why did her brain insist on torturing her night after night with dreams of her teammate ravishing her? She yanked off the covers and fanned herself with her hands, overwhelmed by the heat.

It had all started on that fateful night the A/C had gone out. It was the hottest night of the summer so far, and her room had become a virtual oven. Raven had phased up to the top of the tower, intent on meditating in a place that at least had a little breeze for some much-needed relief. The empath had just settled into the little nook around the corner from the pool when she heard a splash. Her eyes popped open, readjusting to the darkness. Who else would be up here at three in the morning? She lowered herself gently to the ground, creeping towards the pool as the splashing continued.

She peered around the corner, staying well within the shadows. The lights that surrounded the white-tiled pool were on, casting a glare across the choppy water. A figure was gliding below the surface, and Raven barely had time to question who it was before a green head bobbed to the surface for a breath of fresh air. Beast Boy – of course. Who else would be splashing that much?

Intent on not being a total creep, she was about to make herself known when she spotted the trail of clothing that led from the door to the edge of the pool. In order, there was a pair of slip-on shoes, a rumpled t-shirt, well-worn pajama bottoms, and… oh god. Were those his boxers? Raven felt heat rush to her cheeks. Why in the world was Beast Boy skinny dipping in the Titans pool?! Sure, it was the middle of the night, but Azar, he had to know other people used it too. Skinny dipping was for teenagers, not Titans in their mid-20s. If he was coming up here to cool off, fine, but at least wear a swimsuit!

Beast Boy surfaced at the edge of the pool nearest to his clothes, sighing with relief and ruffling his fingers through his sopping wet hair. He had had it trimmed recently so it didn’t fall in his his eyes as much, but the scruff that dotted his sharp jawline had remained, shadowing his features. “God, that feels SO much better,” he exclaimed. He pressed his palms against the edge of the pool and pushed up, the muscles in his arms straining as he heaved himself out. Trickles of water raced down his emerald skin, catching in the valleys and crevices that had developed slowly but surely over the last few years. Sure, Raven had noticed when he finally surpassed her in height, even gaining a few inches, but she hadn’t realized just how… toned Gar had become. She certainly didn’t know he had the abdominal muscles of body builder-slash-underwear model. But before she realized what was happening, his hips emerged from the water.

Raven’s jaw nearly hit the tiled floor. Gar was hung like a fucking horse. Of course she had no way of knowing, but the concept of one of her teammates having such an enormous, gorgeous cock was still utterly shocking to her. She felt like her feet were bolted to the floor as she took in the full picture, from his tousled hair and signature smirk to his defined abs and picturesque… pecker. For the juicy cherry on top of the hot boy sundae, he turned away from her to grab a towel, and she was greeted with a set of buns that would make a French baker exclaim, “Mon Dieu!”

Somehow, to her horror, a small squeak escaped her lips, and Gar’s ears perked up. The blood in Raven’s veins froze. “Hello?” he said, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Is… is someone there?”

Oh Azar. Oh sweet Jesus Christ. Raven had way overstayed her welcome, and was about to be outed as a perverted creeper by Beast Boy, of all people. Beast Boy, the secretly hung, surprisingly muscular young man who was making her FEEL things all of a suddenly. In a panic, Raven whipped out a portal back to her room and slipped through, finally able to move after half a century of gawking. She collapsed onto her bed, nearly gasping for air both from panic and from the heat.

Now, after a week of vivid dreams, Raven was pretty sure she was near her breaking point. She could not get the image of his dripping wet figure out of her mind and it was driving her nuts. Sure, she had seen hot guys naked before, but most of her experiences with them had been rather lackluster – both in terms of foreplay quality and in, uh, size. She was pretty certain that Gar had the ability to do things to her that would turn her brain into a mush puddle, but she wasn’t about to whisper any suggestions in his ears, no matter how saucy her dreams got. Instead, she alternated between never making eye contact and staring dumbly at his figure when her imagination got the best of her. 

Raven rolled out of her sweaty bed, still hot and bothered as she trudged to the shower. How was she supposed to contend with all of this nonsense? It wasn’t like she had any, uh, toys that would take care of business in the way that she was craving. It didn’t help that she had to see him every day – after all, they lived together. But Raven had been taking a vested interest in shopping with Starfire, watching Victor work on the T-bird, and meditating in places far, far away from the roof of the Tower. She was determined to spend as much time away from the common area as possible without looking suspicious.

But with only one kitchen, Raven had to get her meals somewhere. She donned her usual civilian outfit of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt and headed downstairs, motivated by obtaining tea if nothing else. Victor was sleepily nursing a cup of black coffee as she entered the room, and they nodded in early morning greeting as Raven put the kettle on. Star was watching some kind of morning talk show and making strange comments to no one in particular about their topics of conversation. “Good morning friend Raven,” Star said brightly, peering over the back of the couch. “Did you know that there are oils that can cure your human cancer?! What delightful news! I believe they are called… essential?”

Raven paled. “Star…”

“Don’t listen to that horseshit,” a groggy voice said, and Raven bristled. Somehow she hadn’t noticed Gar slumped in an armchair in the corner, still half asleep with a mug of coffee in his hand. 

“Watch the language, Grass Stain,” Victor muttered.

“Can I get a refill?” Gar asked, motioning to Vic with his presumably empty mug. 

“Yeah, if you make a new pot and pour it yourself,” Vic snorted, joining Starfire on the couch.

Beast Boy let out a sigh and heaved himself out of his chair. There was something familiar about his pajama pants, Raven thought, as he ambled towards the kitchen.

Oh yeah. They were the same ones that had been on the side of the pool, the ones she noticed right before he had emerged from the water and revealed his surprisingly large--

“Can you scoot over a little?” Gar mumbled in her ear, and Raven jumped so high she almost smashed her head into the cabinets. Oh Azar, he was so close she could smell him. It was a heightening combination of cedar and something musky but hard to place. She half expected him to smell like dollar store deodorant, not something significantly more masculine. She scooted off to the side as he reached into the cupboard, pulling down a bag of coffee grounds. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Beast Boy asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically, and Raven realized that she had been staring. Again.

Raven shook her head no violently, receding into the hood of her sweatshirt.

Robin strode into the room, and Raven nearly sighed in relief. Finally – a distraction.

“Star, Cy, you all packed?” Robin asked. “We’ve got to leave soon.”

“Almost, Boyfriend Robin!” Star said, popping up from the sofa. “I just need to find my lucky glorbnob!

“Wait, what’s happening?” Gar asked, looking up from the coffee machine. 

“We’ve got that weekend thing in Jump City, remember?” Victor said. “Some kind of meeting of blahbitty blah.”

Robin sighed. “It wouldn’t hurt to remember the name of the International Delegation of Superheroes Conference, would it?”

The blood drained from Raven’s face “Wait, I thought you were the only one going to that,” she said to Robin. “Why is Cy going?!”

“He was invited to give a talk on innovative monitoring technology,” Robin replied, looking at her strangely.

Dread pooled in her stomach. “And Star?”

Robin shrugged. “She’s my girlfriend?”

“So we’re going to have to hold down the fort for two days all on our own? Thanks for the warning, guys,” Beast boy grumbled. 

“You can’t leave me alone with him,” Raven blurted, a pitying desperation to her voice. The room fell silent, confusion thick in the air, and Raven fumbled to cover her tracks. “I mean, what if there’s another jailbreak or something? A robbery?”

“Raven, most of the time we only send out half the crew,” Vic laughed. “We’re all a lot stronger than we were years ago – you and BB especially. It’ll be fine. Jump isn’t that far away if something does happen.”

The panic was starting to set in, and her wide eyes shifted to Gar. “Thanks for your vote of confidence, Rae,” he said, sticking his tongue out at her. That lithe, supple muscle could probably do a lot, especially with all the talking he did… The things he was capable of if his face were right between her –

Oh Azar, this was going to be the longest weekend of her life if she didn’t do something fast. 

She caught Starfire in the hallway. “Star, wait,” Raven said. “I… I need you to not go.”

Starfire blinked. “Whyever not, friend Raven?”

Raven hadn’t thought that far – there wasn’t exactly an easy way to convey her dilemma.

Star floated closer to her, concerned. “Dear Robin is very excited to have me along during something that is sure to be stressful for him,” she continued, grasping Raven’s hands in hers. “But you also seem bothered, friend. Tell me, is something wrong?”

“I guess you could say that,” Raven said, biting her lip. Azar, how to even begin?

“Have you and Beast Boy had a disagreement?” she asked, quirking her head to the side. “I sensed you were distressed at being left with him with little warning.”

“No no, not a disagreement,” Raven replied. “It’s… I’ve been having these uh, dreams? About… stuff.”

“I have just the thing for nightmares, Friend Raven!” Star exclaimed, starting to drag Raven towards her room.

“No, no, not those kinds of dreams, Star. You know… you know the night the A/C went out and it was really hot?” Awkwardly, and with a lot of pointed euphemisms, Raven conveyed exactly what she had seen, as Starfire’s green eyes grew wider and wider. 

“Friend Raven!” Starfire gasped in giddy astonishment. “You have been having the sex dreams about B---?!” 

Raven covered Star’s mouth before she could finish her sentence. “Star, don’t tell the whole neighborhood!” She looked worriedly from side to said, but thankfully the hallway was empty save a lone fly flitting lazily from wall to wall. It landed on a nearby light fixture, buzzing quietly. 

“Oh but Raven, I am so excited for you!” she exclaimed, squeezing her friend’s shoulders with glee.

Excited? Why the hell was she excited? Raven was dumbfounded.

“You have finally realized your true feelings for our dear friend!” Starfire clapped giddily. “Oh how lovely it will be for the two of you to enjoy each other’s company.”

“Whoa, no Star,” Raven protested, waving her hands in front of her in defense. “They’re just dreams, and I’ve got no control over what I dream.”

“But you cannot get it out of your head, can you?” Starfire smirked, wiggling her eyebrows conspiratorially. “How else will you be able to process such feelings if not the way your body wills it? Friend Raven, this is the perfect opportunity to tell Beast Boy of all the things you wish for him to do to you – I simply must go with Robin!”

“Starfire, please – ” 

Starfire gave Raven a tight squeeze and floated off to her room to finish packing. “Best of luck to you!” she exclaimed over her shoulder, followed by an exuberant giggle. 

Raven stood alone in the middle of the hallway, completely bewildered. She was fucked – and not in the way that the primitive lizard part of her brain had hoped for.


	2. Part Two

Four hours later, Raven’s mind had shifted into “Everything is Fine and Nothing is Wrong” mode. On the bright side, she had figured out how to make a portal directly into the cupboard that contained her granola bars so she didn’t have to leave her room for lunch. Her fingers were itching to create a countdown clock to when the rest of the Titans would return, but that seemed a little extreme. Everything was going to be fine. Raven was hoping that someone would commit a petty burglary for an excuse to leave the Tower, but for some reason all of their city’s criminals had decided to take the afternoon off. It seemed that even when good for nothings did nothing, they were still good for nothing.

A sharp knock at her door startled her away from the first sentence of her book, a sentence that she had read and re-read so many times that if she had actually retained any of it, it would be memorized by now. “I’m reading!” she exclaimed with the same intensity that one would shout “I’m naked!” when someone knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Okay?” said a muffled voice. “Can you.. pause it?”

She jumped up and slid open the door before logic got the better of her. “Books aren’t video games, dummy,” Raven said, finally looking Gar in the eyes. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, running his fingers through his tousled hair. He had shaven since she saw him this morning, his jawline smooth. “I was just going to tell you that I’m going to pick us up some stuff for dinner. I’m craving tofu stir fry and Vic left me nothing to work with.”

Raven blinked. He was going to make dinner? For the two of them? 

“Don’t look so surprised.” He pouted, sticking out his supple lower lip. “I’m not hopeless.”

“I just didn’t know you cooked.”

“Dude, do you know how often Vic just forgets I’m a vegetarian?” Gar rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I’m heading out now. I’ll be back in an hour. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Raven sputtered, shocked at the suggestion. He laughed. “Oh hey, you’ve got a tea stain on your sweatshirt,” he said, pointing to her lapel. She looked down and before she could put two and two together he had bonked her on the nose with his finger, laughing even harder “See ya, Rae,” he chuckled, flashing her a disarming smile as he sauntered down the hallway. 

She was in shock, both from being gullible enough to fall for that joke and from realizing what she had agreed to. Dinner? With Beast Boy? Alone, in the Tower, just the two of them? Something stirred deep in her gut, remembering what Star had said about finally getting a release of some kind… Raven was instantly overcome with heat. She pulled off her sweatshirt to relieve the sensation. Huh. He hadn’t been kidding about the tea stain, actually. Maybe if he was making her dinner, she should dress up a little.

That was a stupid thought. It was just their usual team dinner, nothing special. Nothing besides it just being the two of them. 

An hour and a half and a third of her closet later, she was wearing a knee-length pleated skirt and off-shoulder top that showed a dash of cleavage. This was too much. Was this too much? She twirled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was certainly cute, she’d give it that. Maybe it just needed a dash of mascara?

Her phone buzzed, and she jumped. “Foods ready,” it read. Okay. It was go time, she thought, swallowing hard. Screw all thoughts of mascara or jewelry or anything that would indicate that what she was wearing was anything but completely normal clothing. At least it was all-black – that part made her feel safe. 

Raven took her time walking to the common area, but she could smell the food before she even entered the room. She nearly fell over when she peered around the doorframe. Had... had he set the table?

“Perfect timing,” Gar said, his back still to her. “I just had to add a few finishing touches to the sauce.” He even had a little towel slung over his shoulder. He whirled around with a steaming pan and a large smile that immediately dropped from his face. “Oh wow.”

Raven flushed. “What?”

“You, uh, you look nice, is all,” he stammered, looking away and hurrying over to the table with the pan. He pulled the dish towel from his shoulder and wiped his hands. Was he wearing a button up? And jeans without holes? Granted, it was a short-sleeved button-up, but even those were a rarity for Gar. 

“I thought I would change into something without a tea stain,” she sniffed, taking a seat at the table. “It’s nothing special.”

He joined her at the table, serving her a portion of the rice and stir fry before helping himself. Was he always so civilized and she hadn’t noticed, or was this just how he acted when the other Titans weren’t around?

“Thanks for making dinner.” Raven’s voice was quiet, but sincere.

“It’s nothing fancy. But I like it,” he replied, his smile genuine. God, his eyes really were gorgeous. Even in the dim light of the dining area, they sparkled a little. “Thanks for not making me eat alone.”

She blushed, unsure of what to say. They ate mostly in silence, and Raven tried to keep the worst of her thoughts at bay. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from stealing the occasionally glance as she chewed. It was apparent that, even before she had had the privilege of spying from the proverbial rooftop bushes, she had been a bit blind to it all before. He had grown from scrawny to muscular, impish and immature to reserved, without losing his signature mischievous spark. Honestly, the fact that the food was really good was the biggest surprise at all. 

Gar caught her looking at him again and smiled. “It’s weird, it being so quiet in here,” he finally admitted, taking another bite of food. Somehow even watching him swallow was sexy… Azar, she needed to get out of here before her imagination got the better of her again. 

“I guess you’re right,” Raven replied, finishing the last few bites of her food.

“It could be worse. I’m just glad the A/C hasn’t cut out again,” he chuckled. “It got pretty hot in here.”

“You’re telling me,” she muttered under her breath as she stood with her empty plate, heading for the dishwasher. It was silent for a moment.

“Oh yeah?” he said, from far closer behind her than she expected. “Are you saying it was… hot for you too?”

Raven whipped around, her lower back against the counter and her eyes wide. She had never seen the expression on his face before – a mixture of intrigue and hunger, satisfaction in the curve of his lips. He stepped closer to her as she swallowed, his hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of her.

“What…”

It was all she could do to not look away, their eyes locked together with an intensity that held her lungs in a solid grip.

“Tell me, Rae,” he said, “just what happens in those interesting dreams of yours?” 

And she knew. She knew that he knew. But how? Suddenly the pieces clicked into place. Her and Star, seemingly alone in the hallway. A single fly flitting from wall to wall. A rush of adrenaline shivered down her spine. “You were spying on me,” she whispered, breathless. 

“It seems I wasn’t the only one spying on people,” Gar said, cocking his head to the side. “Do you often peek in on people in the pool?”

“I was meditating!” she insisted hopelessly. “You were the one – the one who – ”

“What, wasn’t wearing clothes?” he smirked. “I didn’t think anyone was up there, Rae. And I don’t think you minded too much.”

“I – I – ” she sputtered, blushing so furiously a tomato would be jealous. 

“I was almost a little hurt about what you said this morning, about not leaving you alone with me.” He gazed off into the distance thoughtfully, still simpering with arrogance. “But when I figured out your little secret, suddenly everything made a little more sense. When I heard that little squeak at the pool, I hadn’t been imagining things. The blushing, avoiding eye contact, the jumpiness…” he chuckled, at last meeting her wide-eyed gaze. “And suddenly the idea of being left alone with you sounded delightful.” 

Something deep inside her quivered, and she bit her bottom lip. 

“You’re so distracted you can’t think straight, aren’t you?” he said cockily, leaning in even closer. His lips hovered near hers, his breath rolling against her skin. “I find that very, very… hot.”

Oh, fuck it. Her arms slipped up and around his neck as she closed the miniscule gap between their lips. He returned her kiss with equal fervor, his hands slipping from the counter to her waist, pressing into her skin. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she panted, when they finally broke for air.

He groaned, leaning in to kiss her again, hard. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her against his chest, arms tight around her. “I didn’t think this day would ever come,” he murmured, nuzzling his way to the corner of her jaw. He pressed a delicate kiss to the underside of her ear, and she let out a small gasp. “You had me so convinced you weren’t interested in a guy like me.” His lips trailed down the side of her neck, eliciting small noises of encouragement from her. She was so sensitized that the slightest graze of his teeth sent shivers down her spine. “What changed your mind?” he hummed into her skin, kissing his way back up to her face in gentle, painfully slow succession. 

“I… I…” oh Azar, how was she supposed to think of an excuse when he was distracting her so unfairly? She certainly couldn’t tell him that turning into a peeping tom is what flipped the switch from unaware and uninterested to incredibly distracted and painfully horny.

“You’re beet red,” he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against hers. “I think I’m starting to get the picture, Rae.” He cupped the side of her face, his thumb grazing her cheek tenderly. “I’m flattered you couldn’t get me out of your mind.”

“Oh shut up,” she protested, turning her face into his hand. His palms were deliciously warm against her skin, his other hand teasing the gap between her shirt and skirt. He took the opportunity to renew his attention towards her neck, this time biting down hard enough to make her gasp. Her fingers slid up and tightened in his hair, grasping at something physical to channel the sensations crackling beneath her skin. “Gar,” she breathed. Her legs grew weak, the grip on his neck tightening.

His hands went to her hips, hoisting her onto the countertop behind her. Their lips crashed together once more, this time with tongues in the mix, and Raven breathed in deeply through her nose. The heady aroma of cedar and cardimum filled her lungs as Gar pressed against the edge of the counter, nudging his way between her legs. Her fingers toyed with his top button, finally slipping the little notion through and freeing his emerald skin. She was so distracted by his kisses that she didn’t notice she had undid them all until he shrugged out of his shirt, letting it flutter to the floor. It was his turn to play now as he slid the hem of her shirt upwards at a painfully slow pace, until it was just under her bust. She whined almost imperceptibly as he paused, tracing the underwire of her bra with an errant thumb. After days of torment, he was going to tease her more? 

With one more tantalizing kiss, he pulled away and drew her shirt off her lithe form, admiring her with a reverence that made her flush again. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, the pads of his fingers gentle against the bare skin of her back. 

“Gar,” she said, her tone dismissive.

“I mean it, Rae,” he replied, pressing his forehead to hers. “There’s a reason I’ve spent all these months pining after you. Yes,” he said in response to her surprised look, “you. You’re not the only one who’s been having trouble keeping their thoughts straight. That vacation the team took in the East Isles gave me more material to work with than I’d hoped,” he chuckled. “That little black bikini was something else.”

“Oh Azar,” she breathed. That had been months ago… did he mean to tell her that he had been lusting over her for the better part of a year? He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear so gently she could have cried. Her hands slipped from his shoulders down his chest, tracing his defined abdominal muscles. She couldn’t believe she was touching this beautiful creature in front of her, her undeniably sexy and completely infuriating teammate of many years. “Am I dreaming?” 

Gar smiled, an errant fang resting against his swollen lower lip. “I don’t know, Rae. Do you want to be dreaming, or do you want your dreams to be coming true?”

“The latter,” she replied, rolling her eyes, and suddenly he was kissing her again, his fingers already undoing the clasp of her bra. It slid down her arms as the cool air of the room hit her chest, but he was touching her in what felt like an instant, his knuckles brushing against the underside of her breast. She moaned into his mouth as he sank his fingers into her flesh, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Her thighs tensed, gripping onto his hips. Desire was pooling in her, pulsing just enough to make her impatient, and the hardness she felt at her inner thigh certainly wasn’t helping. Just remembering what she had seen at the pool was enough to make her grow even wetter than she already was. 

Gar encompassed the tip of her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her hardened nipples, eliciting an “Oh Azar” from her as he bit down gently. Her fingers fisted in his hair unintentionally, and he groaned into her skin in response. She couldn’t stand the electricity that coursed through her veins, swirling deep in her core and making her pulse with need. 

As if reading her mind, Gar pulled her hips to him, eliciting a sharp yelp at the sensation of her soaked underwear rubbing against his hard cock through his jeans. “Hold on,” he murmured, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he lifted her off the counter and walked to the couch. She kept her legs tight around his hips, burying her face in his neck and kissing his collarbone with enough fervor to leave a mark. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, but before she could gloat at his satisfaction, he had tossed her onto the cushions, a hand landing on either side of her head. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he whispered, eyes glazed over with pleasure. “But first, I want to taste you.” Raven shivered at his words, biting her lip with excitement. It was half a miracle she hadn’t come already, she thought, but it seemed there was far more in store for her before that. He flipped her skirt up unabashedly, earning a deep blush from her before he hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and pulled down, rolling the silky fabric down her thighs. She didn’t have time to be shy as he slid his hands between her knees and spread them wide, revealing herself to him in a matter of seconds. His arms hooked around her thighs and yanked her none to gently to the edge of the couch, breathing her scent in deeply before kissing his way up and to her core. 

When his lips encompassed her clit and he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, she let out low and guttural moan, the sensation unfamiliar but extremely welcome. He continued to pleasure her with his mouth, punctuated with little hums and nips that made her hips buck. “Oh Azar, Gar,” she exclaimed breathlessly, unable to find more appropriate words as her muscles tightened, so close to release. He only doubled down, flicking her clit with a voracity that sent her into a spiral of pleasure. She nearly screamed as she orgasmed, fingers tight in his hair as her hips squirmed. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her legs like jelly, but there was still a hunger deep within her that demanded to be satisfied. 

When she could muster the strength, she guided his face up from where it rested on her thigh, kissing him deeply as she tasted her own essence on his lips. “That was insane,” she murmured, and he laughed, peppering kisses all over her face, 

“I’m not done yet,” he replied, his voice low and sensual. Gar’s fingers traced their way down her side, until he could dig his claws into the bare flesh of her ass. Raven gasped as his searing hands migrated between her legs, brushing over her swollen, sensitive clit and running back and forth around her opening. “Tell me what you want, Raven,” he whispered, capturing her earlobe between her teeth. She let out a quiet whimper. “Come on now, Little Miss Bookworm,” he teased. “Use your words.” 

She was panting so heavily she thought she might hyperventilate. “I want to feel you,” she whispered. “Inside me. Please, Gar,” she begged. He kissed her fiercely and plunged his fingers inside of her at the same time, her hips jerking in pleasure. God, he felt so good inside her, and the heady scent of sex swirled around them as he thrust his fingers in and out, in time with her own involuntary movements. It was so good she could almost cry. She was still so sensitive from her orgasm that it was twice as intense as she had had expected. But before she could orgasm again, he withdrew his fingers from her body, bringing them to her mouth. He traced her lips with his still wet index finger, until she opened, taking his fingers into her mouth and swirling her tongue around his soaked digits. 

“Fuck, Rae,” he groaned after only a few moments, obviously overcome with lust. “I can’t take this anymore.”

She fumbled with his belt, and he helped, freeing him from his pants and his boxers in one fell swoop. His massive erection stood proud in the cool air of the common area, looking even more impressive than the first time she had seen it. She looked him up and down from his gorgeous, kind face, to his toned abs, to his impressive manhood, and was overcome with a wave of need and longing. She spread her legs even wider, and he hefted one of them over his hip for better access. He pressed the head of his cock against her center, rubbing it back and forth against the soaked flesh as she whimpered.

“My god you’re gorgeous,” he breathed headily, his eyes glistening with emotion. “Maybe I’m the one who’s dreaming.”

Now she was the one who couldn’t take it. She tried to scoot down just the tiniest bit, wanting him to fill her more than anything else in the world, but he stilled. “Oh, do you need something?” he chuckled darkly. He leaned in close, keeping his eyes trained on her but his member exactly where it was. “Say it.”

“Please,” she begged, desperate.

“Please what?” Gar teased, rubbing at her slick entrance.

“Fill me with your cock” she said, vulnerable and needy but ready to denigrate herself for the sake of a good fuck. “I need it.”

With that he slid inside of her, filling every available centimeter of her with his rock hard member. She cried out in pleasure, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he sheathed himself inside her with a painful slowness. “I’m going to fuck you,” he whispered in her ear. “Hard. And you’re going to take it, aren’t you?” he said, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes,” she heard herself breathe, but as soon as he started to move, all memory seemed to vanish. He pounded into her mercilessly, hitting so many sensitive spots that she was unaware even existed. “Oh fuuuck,” she groaned, waves of pleasure and ecstasy crashing over her with such power that she forgot to breathe at times. Her eyes closed as she arched her back languidly, concentrating on the building pressure in her abdomen. He was so large, but his hot cock felt so good inside of her that it hardly mattered that he was stretching her to her limits. He reached forward to grab her breasts, twisting her nipples as she cried out. “Oh please, please please,” she whispered, praying he wouldn’t stop. 

He paused only long enough to roll her onto her front roughly and plunge back into her from behind, and suddenly he was hitting an angle that made her see stars, throwing in a well-timed slap to the ass for good measure. She came hard and fast, panting and shivering and pulsing, but he continued pumping into her, spreading her cheeks in an entirely demoralizing, humiliating, but incredibly hot way so he could see exactly what dirty things he was doing to her body. She came a second time before he hit his release, burying himself balls-deep as he came inside her, cock throbbing. He collapsed half-on top of her as the two shivered with aftershocks, still completely intertwined. 

They lay there panting, a thin sheen of sweat the only thing between them. Her eyes finally focused enough to see the coffee table a few feet away, covered in its usual paraphenalia of remotes and old wrappers. Oh Azar, the things they had just done in room their entire team used on a daily basis... His hand came to rest on her upper arm, squeezing gently. “Hey,” he said, his voice quiet in her ear. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied, still in a daze.

He embraced her from behind with a gentle touch, nuzzling into her neck with a few well-placed kisses. “That got pretty intense, didn’t it?”

She laughed, almost in disbelief. “It did. It really did.” 

He traced her bellybutton with an errant fingertip. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, peering over her shoulder at the mess of dark green curls buried in her shoulderblade.

He looked up to reveal a lazy, content smile. “Definitely, Rae. More than okay.” She blushed, and he kissed her, long and sweet. “I didn’t imagine our first time being like this, but Lord, I didn’t mind it one bit.”

“And how did you imagine it?” she asked pointedly.

“I dunno, maybe some candles? Some red velvet?” 

She rolled her eyes, scooting around so her back was to him again. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you still fucked me,” he murmured in her ear, moving his hips just enough to remind her he was still inside her. She bit back a moan. “Aren’t I technically the man of your dreams?”

“I was hoping you would forget about that.” 

Rogue fingers ghosted the underside of her breast. “Never. It’s far too hot to forget.”

“Gar...”

“Mmm, I like it when you say my name like that,” he purred in her ear. “I look forward to hearing it more in the future.”

She flushed again, her fingers inching up to tangle in his. There were words she felt like she should say, but none came to mind, so instead she pressed her supple lips to the back of his hand, letting her actions stand for her. 

He hummed happily, squeezing her in close. “Are you glad they left you alone with ‘me’ now?” he teased, mocking her tone from this morning. She made noises of protest, but he silenced her by finding a particularity poignant spot on her shoulder with his lips. “Something tells me you would have kept all this frustration to yourself if I hadn’t called you on it,” he chuckled. “I’m flattered, but no more of that. All you’ve got to do is tell me just how desperately horny you are for me and I’ll take care of it.”

“GARFIELD!” Now she truly was embarrassed. 

He was laughing so hard he was moving her with him. “I’m only half kidding, silly,” he insisted, finally pulling himself out of her. She missed the sensation almost instantly, but she was pacified by him returning to his place behind her, this time with the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them. Goosebumps had formed between their sweat growing cold and the chilly air of the room, so she was grateful for his warmth. An errant hand-turned-green-tentacle whipped out at the coffee table, grabbing a remote and slapping it back into his hand, directly in front of Raven’s face. 

“Jesus!” she exclaimed in surprise.

“Nope, just me. Lets continue the tradition of Friday night movie night, yeah?” He whispered in her ear, deftly pushing buttons that landed him in a streaming service. He selected some kind of quiet foreign film with muted colors and subtitles and let it play, nuzzling into her bare back. 

“Why’d you pick this one?” she asked. “You hate this kind of stuff.” 

“I guess,” her murmured. “But I know you like it, ‘n that’s what matters.”

She felt her heart skip a beat. “Why...” 

He sat up just enough to look her in the eyes, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I want to do things that make you happy.”

She was almost without words. “When did you start to care about what makes me happy?” she asked breathlessly.

He leaned down and kissed her deliciously slowly. “When I started falling in love,” he said. 

She touched the side of his face lightly, feeling the hint of stubble still left on his cheeks. This time she kissed him, and they kissed, and kissed, drowsy with pleasure and heady emotions. 

Raven didn’t remember falling asleep, but she awoke to strong arms lifting her easily into the air and cradling her to a warm chest. The blankets were still tucked around her small form, keeping her protected from the cold as he walked to the door, then down the hall. The faint jingling of a belt registered somewhere in her half-lucid state, and she realized Gar had managed to throw on a pair of pants, at least. She made a grumbly noise of displeasure at being awoken, snuggling into his shoulder. They ascended the stairs to the rooms above, and she heard the woosh of a door. He laid her out carefully on the mattress, slipping her feet beneath the covers and drawing them up to her neck. 

“Goodnight, Rae,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple. 

She felt his weight lift off the mattress, and a pang of loneliness hit her. Clumsily, she reached for his hand. He indulged her, tangling their fingers together.

“You want me to stay?” She tugged him closer to her weakly, and he laughed. “Okay, okay. But I’m not sleeping in my jeans.” She cracked one eye open to watch the show, enjoying the image of his shimmying out of his pants for the second time that night. He slid in next to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, draping her arm around his waist. He was so delightfully warm, the planes of his body matching her curves like puzzle pieces. It was a matter of seconds before she passed out again, hard.

She didn’t stir until the next morning, when a few rays of sunshine peeking through her curtains to land on her outstretched leg. It was peaceful, quiet, calm, and she was refreshed for the first time in days. The light snoring next to her was a gentle reminder of what had transpired last night, and as she sat up, stretching like a cat, she peered down at his sleeping form, his forest-green hair shooting every which way and a fang hanging out of his mouth. She chuckled, tracing the edge of his chin with her fingertips. He was even more beautiful in her bed than he was straight from the pool, bathed in sunlight instead of chlorine. She reached down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, relishing the delightful sparks that spread throughout her body. Yes, technically Gar was the man of her dreams, but if given the opportunity to choose, she vastly preferred their in-person activities to anything her subconscious could conjure up on its own. Maybe being a fly on the wall wasn’t half bad of an idea after all, she thought, as he stirred deliciously under her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies! Toss your thoughts in the comments if you feel so inclined -- I always love hearing from y'all. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts, no matter how small! I love reading your feedback/reactions <3 Second half will be posted as soon as I finish editing it.


End file.
